My Sweet Prisoner
by xXSilkRoseXx
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Broken Promises, Hermione's heartbroken. Voldemort has presuaded the Giants to join him so what do the Order have? Draco Malfoy? DMxHG
1. Reunited

A/N This is my first Fanfic story so please, no flames! Constructive criticism is welcome though! I hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: Nope….not mine…but the plot is…

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

A cold winter breeze swept through the dark and up-lifted land. It was well known to be dangerous and was most often left deserted, and any poor unlucky souls that did happen to come across it, never did they return to tell the tale.

And that is why it was very surprising, very surprising indeed, to see two hooded men, walking across it, talking in hushed tones.

"Bring her to me." Rasped one of the two. His voice seemed strangely inhumane. It was as cold as the wind that blew their in the air.

His face was merely visible beneath the dark hooded garment. All that was seen was deathly pale skin and slightly slit-nosed nostrils.

The other man, well not men exactly, because he looked around seventeen, seemed more _pleasant _than his companion but it was well obvious that he was slightly 'evil' as well. May it be the militant gleam in his eyes that gave it away or the self-satisfied smirk that rested on his lips. It didn't matter. He looked evil.

"She will join us." Continued the slit-nosed man evilly.

"She is not worthy. But I will follow your commands, my lord." The Seventeen year old replied, bowing slightly.

"Good. As is expected." And with those words and a loud 'crack' the older man disappeared.

The seventeen year old immediately dropped his smirk and all signs of evilness and let out a frustrated yell before he too, disappeared into the wind.

* * *

Hermione Granger dropped the heavy cauldrons she was holding and they fell to the hard ground with a loud 'clang'.

People in front of her jumped at the noise and then turned to glare at her but she wasn't paying any attention to them.

She continued to stare transfixed at something or _someone _outside Honeydukes and merely managed to contain a gasp of shock.

And then as if jolted back to life, she dodged over her shattered cauldrons and pushed past the crowds of people until she stood outside Honeydukes as well, standing behind the person she had been staring at.

Hermione watched the figure bend to pick up some Droobley's best blowing gum and tapped him on the shoulder.

The figure turned round and his eyebrows immediately shot up in surprise.

"Hermione?" He questioned.

Hermione couldn't answer. She couldn't speak. After so long. After so damn long she had waited for this moment and when it came her voice failed her. And she had tears in her eyes. Great. Just perfect.

Harry Potter made up for it anyhow, as he pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione clutched him back, tighter, as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I never thought I'd see you again. Parvati said you had moved to Peru. Lavender said Russia. Dean even thought you might be _dead_! I will never forgive you for that!" she cried into his shoulder as Harry patted her on her back awkwardly.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me alone again Harry. I hate you for what you did." She was sobbing heavily now and was beginning to babble rubbish now.

"S'alright now Hermione. I'm back. Ron's back. I wont leave again." Harry comforted.

"Promise?" whispered Hermione wiping away tears.

"I promise." Harry replied smiling.

"Oi Harry! What's taking you so long with that gum?" called a voice from inside the warm-smelling sweet shop.

A few seconds later, a tall boy with red hair, a grumpy expression and a large amount of freckles on his face, emerged from it.

Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and looked up at him with pain-filled eyes.

Ron pushed past a large man, testing some Sugar Quills and made his way over to her. He stopped in front of her and she threw herself in his arms, the tears starting again.

"I'm sorry Mione. I had to leave with Harry, you know I did. But I still feel the same way towards you as ever," Ron murmured into her hair and Hermione smiled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Save the mushy crap! No one cares." She teased looking up. Ron's electric blue eyes met her soft hazel ones.

"Oh god, I've missed you." Ron whispered and Hermione leaned forward to kiss him.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and brought back the sweet memories of sitting in the garden at the Burrow, and watching Mermaids sing outside Hogwarts-

"Ahem."

Hermione and Ron pulled apart sheepishly while Harry grinned and continued to clear his throat.

"How about I treat you's to a Firewhisky? We can catch up. You can tell me what you've been up to since you left." Hermione suggested and both boys nodded, following Hermione into the nearby pub. The Three Broomsticks.

Once inside, Hermione motioned for them to get seats while she ordered their drinks. Madame Rosmerta had mysteriously disappeared the night Albus Dumbledore had been murdered.

It was rumoured, that she had joined the Death Eaters. But it was also said that she too, had been murdered. So the bar had passed onto Madame Rosmerta's grim looking brother.

"Three Firewhisky's over to table Thirteen. Thanks." Hermione said ignoring the sour look that she was getting and placed six Galleons on the counter.

She pushed herself, once again, through the crowd and made her way over to Harry and Ron, who were looking glumly around at the changed bar.

"So, where have you been since Hogwarts?" Hermione asked sliding into a seat and looked expectantly at the two males in front of her.

"We met Voldemort, believe it or not. Barely got away. Good news is, Snape's dead. We just got back two weeks ago. Bought an apartment near the Ministry of Magic. We're just stocking up on food and such." Harry answered and Hermione smiled softly.

"Here's yer drinks." Came a gruff voice from behind them and the man slammed their drinks so hard on the tables that some slopped over. Ron glared after him as he walked away.

Harry grinned at him, took a sip of his Firewhisky and asked Hermione, "So, what've you been doing?"

Hermione stirred her drink thoughtfully for a second or two before replying "I work for the Order. We've had to deal with more attacks than usual so something is definitely going on, on _his _side. I share an apartment with Lavender. It used to be Tonks as well but she's moved in with Remus after the wedding." Hermione finished and received a chortle of laughter from Harry and a huge grin from Ron.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Sorry, Hermione but you and Lavender? You're complete opposites. You don't even like each other very much do you?" Harry asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I don't have a choice, Harry. She's in the Order and it was decided by Minerva that it wasn't safe for anybody in the Order to live alone or with a Muggle. There's nothing I can do about it." Sighed Hermione and Harry stopped laughing.

There was a slight uncomfortable silence which was broken when Ron asked "Who exactly is in the Order now?"

"Um…A large number of people. Most of them are Ex-Hogwarts students. Some teachers. A lot of strangers. We get about two new recruits each day so its hard to keep track." Explained Hermione smiling brightly.

Ron finished his drink and started on Hermione's untouched Firewhisky.

"You'll be drunk if you don't watch out." Harry warned. Ron's head appeared from the bottle.

"I'm not drunk. But what a great idea! Let's all get drunk!" slurred Ron and Hermione shook her head irritably.

"He's drunk." Proclaimed Harry, shaking his head as well.

"This place has changed so much since-"

"Agggh!" A blood chilling scream broke Hermione off.

Hermione jumped up and grabbed her wand, as did Harry. Ron merely rolled numbly to the floor.

Hermione was pushed forward as everyone from behind her came running forwards towards the doors. Even the bartender.

"What the hell!" Whispered Harry and Hermione frowned.

"Who screamed and why has everyone run out like that?" Hermione whispered back.

And be it coincidence or let it be fate, she felt a cold tap on her shoulder.

Hermione whirled around petrified but kept it inside her.

All spells, vanished from her mind and she could do nothing but stare in shock. It was as if she had frozen over.

Standing in front of her was none other, than their very own:

Draco Malfoy. Theodore Nott and Crabbe.

Hermione took a step backwards, when she saw what fluttered behind them. Why everyone had run out. The Dark Mark

"I don't know why you've come here. But it was pretty stupid cause I'm going to kill you Malfoy. After what you did to Dumbledore. I'm going to kill you/" Harry said venomously as he stepped in front of Hermione.

"And I'm _really_ scared" Malfoy drawled sarcastically and Crabbe sniggered.

"Stupefy!" Nott called pointing his wand almost lazily at Harry. Harry ducked but did not do so in time. The spell hit him on the shoulder and he fell to the ground.

Hermione yelped in fear, trying to keep her wand steady.

"Stupid Mudblood. You actually think you can take on all three of us!" sneered Malfoy.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled pointing her wand at Nott. Nott's arms and legs snapped straight and he joined Harry and Ron to the floor.

Crabbe took out his wand at pointed it at Hermione. Hermione waited for a spell to shoot her way but it didn't. She frowned and moved slightly to the side.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, voice low.

"Who say's I have to 'want' something?" Malfoy asked and Hermione shook her head bitterly.

"Oh, you want something. An obnoxious, self-centred bas-Agh!" Hermione started but was cut off as a spell was shot her way.

Hermione ducked but it grazed her arm, leaving a deep wound.

Crabbe sniggered loudly as Hermione closed her eyes tightly, trying to control the jolts of pain shooting through her body.

She could hear Crabbe whisper something to Malfoy and it gave her a second to think. Otherwise, with Harry stunned, Ron drunk and her outnumbered two to one. She had no hope of getting out alive.

"Protego!" She called, her wand at Crabbe and her eyes now open. Crabbe flew back into the wall. Head hitting the floor with a loud _thunk._

"Oh, so the Mudblood _does _know how to fight?" sneered Malfoy.

"There's more to a witch or wizard than their wand Malfoy. If you don't mind me asking, actually, I don't care if you mind, what exactly did you do to become Pureblood? What major accomplishment did you succeed in?" Hermione asked her eyes practically red with rage.

Malfoy looked blank for a moment but then snarled "That's not the point."

Hermione laughed evilly and retorted "You cant answer can you? Because you did nothing! You know its true but you continue in calling me a Mudblood. And why do you? Becayse you are a born bastard! Diffindo!" she yelled at the unsuspecting Malfoy and his world went black.

* * *

"So, we will keep him prisoner?" asked Remus clutching a glass of sherry.

"No Remus. Not prisoner. Keep him comfortable. Give him food. Treat him like you would a guest. We will get information out of him sooner or later. He won't join us if we treat him like scum." Concluded Minerva.

"He won't join us if we treat him like the bloody Minister of Magic!" exclaimed TJ. (A new recruit.)

"We will try. It is what Albus would have wanted." Sighed Minerva and that statement closed the matter.

Draco Malfoy was staying.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and got up from her bed, ignoring the searing pain that was pounding up and down her arm.

"Great. You're up!" Came Ron's voice from the doorway.

"I feel like hell." Muttered Hermione.

"You were brilliant Mione! Three wizards to one! I'm sorry I got drunk!" Ron grinned not looking or sounding in the least apologetic.

"Hey. It's not your fault you get drunk after only two bottles of Firewhisky!" smirked Hermione.

Ron scowled and Hermione laughed. His eyes met hers again and they stayed that way for a while before a blushing Hermione went into the neighbouring bathroom.

Ron sighed contently and walked away. But he didn't get very far before Harry came our from nowhere and bombarded him with questions.

"Did you tell her?" he asked.

"Er…no."

"Why! I told you to!" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Hey, She looked happy. I didn't want to be the one to break her heart."

"You are such a girl."

If you really want her to know. Tell her yourself." Ron snapped angrily and pushed his way past a furious Harry.

"I am so dead." Muttered Harry and headed towards Hermione's room, preparing for the worst.

* * *

A/N I would Very much appreciate it if you would review my first chapter! I am hoping for at least five reviews before uploading my next chapter. Thank you. 


	2. Broken Promises

A/N Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and I hope you like this Chapter as much as you liked the last!

Disclaimer: Not mine… have you heard of J.K Rowling? Yea, they're hers. Not mine but she lets me borrow them sometimes…

**Chapter Two: Broken Promises**

Draco opened his eyes, and was met with harsh light. He quickly closed them again and proceeded in opening them, slowly.

He was in a small room, with a table, some chairs a picture of the Golden Trio and of course the bed he was lying on. The room was painted a hideous bright yellow.

"They haven't thrown me in a cell. But this is just as bad." He thought as he looked at the walls with a distasteful expression.

"Like them?" Chirped a voice behind him.

Hermione Granger stood at the doorway carrying a tray laden with food and an evil expression on her face.

"Yeah. It's my favourite colour Mudblood." Snarled Draco immediately going in a bad mood.

"That's pretty low to talk that way to the person who has the oh-so-great job of having to care for you the next few weeks." Hermione said sourly, putting the tray down on the table.

"Weeks?" asked Draco panicking inwardly.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? You will be staying at Headquarters for a while." Hermione smirked.

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "Oh god no." he said.

Hermione laughed. "Oh god _yes_ I think. Bathrooms along the hall. Kitchens downstairs and clothes and towels are in this wardrobe."

"Whose room is this anyway?" Draco asked looking at the revolting walls again.

Hermione looked at the picture of her, Ron and Harry and smiled sadly. "Harry's." she said quietly and walked out of the room while Draco jumped out of the bed sheets and wiped invisible grime off him.

* * *

Hermione walked out Harry's room slightly less happy than when she had entered it. She had tried to seem cheerful, but it was hard. After what Harry had told her, it was really hard. 

Harry had yet again, broken another promise to her. He had left yet again, with Ron to go look for another Horcrux. Leaving her again.

Flashback

Hermione had came out the bathroom in a great mood to be greeted with Harry who was bearing an unhappy expression. He was also slightly twitching and that gave it away to Hermione that something was definitely wrong. He only did that when he was really nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asked him grabbing a brush on her dressing table and running it through her brown/gold locks.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked ignoring her question.

"I'm better. My arm still hurts if I move it to the side though. But it is better. What about you?" Hermione replied, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, me. I'm good too." Harry said looking at his feet.

"Um…Harry? What is it?" Hermione asked uneasily, watching him prod his left foot with his right. Okay….

"Er…Hermione. If I tell you something. Do you promise not to get mad?" Harry asked and Hermione frowned.

"Ok. I promise…" she said, still frowning.

"Ron and I are going to Germany." Harry said quickly and quietly.

Hermione reeled slightly back as if hit with a blow. "What?"

"I'm sorry Mione. Really I am. But we found out from a couple of reliable friends there, that Voldemort has been sighted there, and we were thinking, what is Voldemort doing in Germany? So now we're a hundred percent sure that Voldemort has a Horcrux there. You know how important it is for us to be there yeah?" Harry said and Hermione blinked in surprise.

"…"

"I'm sorry Hermione but we have to go." Harry stated firmly and Hermione nodded, turning around.

As Harry headed sadly, to the door, Hermione shot up and called to him "Wait!"

Harry turned around quickly.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

Harry looked at her sadly and turned to walk away again, without answering.

"You don't know." Hermione muttered bitterly, but Harry was out of her bedroom by then and didn't hear her.

Hermione sank back down on her bed, and let the bitter tears fall.

End Flashback

"TJ!" Called Molly Weasley from the kitchen

"Yeah?" TJ answered, appearing at the doorway.

"TJ, be a dear, and collect Draco's tray from his room could you?" Molly asked, stirring a large pot.

"I thought looking after His Majesty was Hermione's job?" enquired TJ, juggling with an orange.

"Yes. But she's a bit upset right now. Turns out, Harry and Ron have to go to Germany, and that stupid boy promised her that he wouldn't leave again!" Sighed Molly.

"Again?" TJ raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yes. See the thing is, those three used to be the best of friends in Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hardly ever fought over anything! So, after Albus Dumbledore was killed, Harry had set his mind to leave Hogwarts and head for Godric's Hollow. Ron and Hermione promised to go with him and after a few days of persuasion, Harry agreed to let them come along with him. But poor Hermione, when she woke up the next day, Harry and Ron had left without her! They didn't even leave a note. The poor girl was distraught! She waited a year for them to come back and then, she finally gave up and got on with life. It's been five years, since all that! And then, yesterday she saw them both in Hogesmade! She was over-joyed! I don't think I had ever seen her that happy, during those five years. And now they've left again." Finished Molly and TJ felt a rush of sympathy for Hermione,

"What kind of friends are they?" She asked bitterly.

"Oh-ho! Not just friends TJ! My son, Ronald and Hermione are in a relationship!" said Molly, deep in thought.

"What! That's even worse! Why is Hermione letting them push her around like this?" TJ exclaimed angrily.

"Ronald hasn't done anything wrong." Snapped Molly.

"Sure." Muttered TJ rolling her eyes and headed upstairs to collect the stairs.

She paused outside Hermione's door and sure enough she could her, soft sobs coming from it.

TJ sighed softly, feeling more and more sorry for the girl.

She entered Draco Malfoy's room with a sour expression. She was furious with Harry Potter.

Leaving Hermione again! After promising her he wouldn't. Why couldn't he take her along? If he could take that Ronald boy with him, why couldn't he take Hermione?

"What do _you_ want?" Draco Malfoy asked angrily as she walked past him.

"Get to hell." She said simply, picking up the tray and leaving the room again.

That shut him up. TJ looked down at the tray in her hands.

Gosh, he must have been really hungry. Not a trace of anything was left, and TJ knew, that there had been a lot on that tray to begin with. She had been with Hermione when she had put them on.

Hermione had put a plate of Scrambled eggs and toast. Some rashers of bacon, a bowlful of porridge, a couple of pancakes in syrup, loads of fruit and a tall glass of orange juice.

TJ walked past Hermione's room again, but this time she didn't hear Hermione crying. TJ balanced the tray on her hip, and opened the door with her free hand.

Hermione lay on her bed, with her hair sprawled across the pillow. It appeared, she had cried herself to sleep, little sniffles could be heard from her, every minute or so.

TJ looked around at Hermione's room. It was plastered with pictured of the Order. Some pictures with her, Lavender and Tonks, in her apartment.

In the corner was a picture of the Golden Trio and Ginny, pulling faces at the camera.

TJ looked closely at Hermione in it, and saw the truth in Molly Weasley's words. Hermione _did _look much happier there than she had in the five years she had been working for the Order.

TJ sighed softly and walked out of the room again, leaving the sleeping, sniffling Hermione, still sprawled across her bed.

* * *

**Harry and Ron**

"I am not going on an aerowane!" cried Ron sourly.

"For the last time Ron, its an _aeroplane!_ And yes, you are going on it. It is way too risky to fly on our broomsticks to get there, so I have booked flight tickets for us." Harry replied irritably.

"Why did I agree to come with you?" muttered Ron angrily.

"Yea…why did you?" muttered Harry under his breath, so Ron wouldn't hear.

"I'd much rather be at the Order with Hermione." Sighed Ron. Harry turned to him, angrily.

"Well, you agreed to come with me, so stop complaining and put up with it!" Harry snapped.

"Whatever, Harry. She's probably furious with me right now." Ron continued.

"Look, We'll go straight back to her when we've found the Horcrux ok? And then you can apologise to her and then you can make out and do whatever you do when you're alone together. But right now, we need to focus on what we're doing ok?" asked Harry calmly.

"Right. Ok." Ron agreed glumly and remained quiet, during the journey to Heathrow Airport.

* * *

"Wake up Hermione! Hermione wake up!" cried Katie nudging Hermione with her elbow impatiently. 

"Hmm?" murmured Hermione turning over.

"We've got to go and meet a new recruit!" Katie yelled in her ear and Hermione shot up and rubbed her ear angrily.

"What's there name?" Hermione asked, walking to her bathroom.

"Dunno. Minerva wont tell us. But it must be someone important. I've never seen her look this serious before and I have never seen Remus look this grumpy either." Answered Katie, borrowing Hermione's brush and ran it through her long jet black hair.

"Who else is meeting this new recruit?" Hermione called from the bathroom.

"Just a couple of people. There's me an you. TJ, Deirdre, Alminia, David, Millicent and Goyle." Answered Katie over the rush of water that was noisily running from the bathroom sink.

"Usually they call everyone from the Order." Hermione called back, confused.

"Yeah. That's why I'm puzzled. Hurry up, though. Remember I said, Remus isn't happy!" retorted Katie, setting the brush back down.

Hermione came out from the bathroom, and looked down at her clothes.

"Um…how do these look?" She asked Katie.

Katie glanced her way and answered "Fine. Come _on."_ Then exited from the room.

Hermione looked down at herself anxiously once more and then followed Katie down the stairs and into the large Lounge.

She looked around at all the people that were present. Everyone from Katie's list and Draco sat in a chair far across from her. She threw him a dirty look and sat down.

"Ah, good, you're here Miss Granger! I would like to make an announcement, please." Minerva started when she spotted Hermione.

"As you all know, we are facing more attacks than usual. We fear that You-know-who has allied himself with the Giants." Minerva paused as many people gasped.

"Oh, no. The Giants will win the war for Voldemort." Thought Hermione helplessly, all her thoughts about her friends had vanished from her mind. This was far more important.

"We stand no chance now." Millicent said, echoing Hermione's thoughts.

"Yes! They'll crush us all before we can utter a single spell." Alminia cried out.

Katie and TJ nodded in agreement,

"Yes. Well, I know this is a slight setback for us ("That's an understatement." Muttered David) But we have a weapon now that is far better use to us than a couple of Giants!" Minerva exclaimed and many people including Hermione raised their eyebrows.

"I don't think so." Said Goyle.

"Yeah. What can be more better to us than having the Giants on our side?" asked Deirdre.

"They'd crush You-know-who flat in a heartbeat so we wont need to destroy those Horcruxes. He wont be feared very much if he looks like a platter of mushed peas would he?" asked David and many people laughed.

"This is not a joke!" yelled Remus, losing his temper.

"I see what you meant by Remus being in a bad mood." Muttered Hermione to Katie, who sat next to her.

Katie nodded and whispered back "Who knows? It might be his time of the month."

Hermione looked at her confused. And then realised what she meant.

She let out a loud snort of laughter and all eyes turned to her.

"Something funny?" Remus asked.

"No, sorry." Hermione apologised ignoring the smirk that rested on Katie's face.

"Yes. Well. Like I was saying. We have a far greater weapon now. A weapon that has come to us in the form of Draco Malfoy." Minerva finished.

Draco stood up fast and glard at his ex-professor.

"What?" He asked furious.

"I think you heard Mr Malfoy." Minerva said plainly.

"I am not giving you any information!" cried Draco angrily.

"We will see, Mr Malfoy." Minerva replied calmly.

"So that's the new recruit? No wonder Remus is angry!" muttered Katie.

Hermione's face was clouded with angry disgust.

"Meeting over." Said Remus and everyone got up to leave, slightly more angrier than when they had arrived.

TJ, lead Draco up to his room, ignoring his angry swears and curses.

"Hermione, could you come here please?" called Minerva, and Hermione turned away from the door and headed towards her.

"Hermione, We are going to leave it up to you to get information out of Mr Malfoy." Informed Remus.

Hermione's eyes bulged in disgust.

"Oh, no! No, I don't think so. I am not going any where NEAR ferret boy!" she cried angrily.

"Hermione. It is for the sake of the Order. Innocent people are dying as we speak. If you do this, you will be sparing them mercy." Minerva said calmly.

"Why cant Deirdre do it?" Hermione asked.

"We want you to do it." Remus said and with a look at her, he stormed out of the Lounge.

"Think about it Hermione." Minerva said and followed Remus out of the Lounge.

Hermione fell to the sofa in utter helplessness.

* * *

A/N Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading 


End file.
